Dueting with You
by totallygilmore
Summary: What if Puck was around during 2x04, "Duets," and he sung a duet with Quinn, instead of Quinn singing with Sam?
1. Picking Partners

**Title: **Dueting with You

**Characters: **Quinn and Puck

**Summary: **What if Puck was around during 2.04, "Duets," and he sung a duet with Quinn, instead of Quinn singing with Sam?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee _or the characters. If I did, it would be filled with Quick and Finchel fluff! And Quinn would've kept her baby.

**Note: Starts off with a little Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Sam, but then dives into Quick! :) Oh, and let's just say that Sam already knows about the baby drama from the year before (since there won't be him trying to kiss Quinn.) And Shelby still adopted Beth, just clarifying. This should be around three chapters long. Read and Review please! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **Picking Partners

"This week we will be doing duets!" Mr. Schue announced, "And the winners will get dinner, one me, at Breadstix!"

The Glee Club started cheering.

"They are legally forbidden to stop bringing you Breadsticks," Santana whispered to Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana's comment, knowing that she wanted to duet with her, I mean, she had an amazing voice and they totally blew the Glee clubbers out of the water when they sang, "The Boy is Mine," last school year, but she was going to sing with Kurt.

"Kurt, I—," she began.

"Hey, Mercedes, I am so sorry. I'm going to—I'm going to go ask Sam if he wants to duet," he told her and scattered out of the room after the blonde boy.

Santana looked at her.

"Fine," mumbled the chocolate skinned diva.

* * *

Quinn was standing in the hallway when Puck came up to her.

"So, Fabray, my baby mama, want to sing?"

She turned to face him.

"A duet? With you?" she snorted.

He nodded. She realized the look in his eyes had changed. It was no longer his usual cocky look. It was a loving look. She remembered it.

_"Oh My God!" Quinn said, startled. _

_ Puck came running into their room, equipped with a spatula. _

_ "God, Puck, put the spatula down. I'm fine," Quinn rolled her eyes. _

_ "Then why'd you scream?" _

_ "Because the baby just kicked. I mean I had felt her a little bit before, but it has become more noticeable now."_

_ "Can I—can I feel her kick?" he asked, quietly._

_ She thought about it for a second, and then nodded. He looked so excited. He dropped the pancake batter covered spatula on the floor (he had been trying to learn to make them, because Quinn had been craving them recently, and he didn't want her to have those crappy drive thru ones) and quickly sat down next to her, placing his hand tenderly on her stomach. _

"_I felt it!" he said, smiling. She saw a loving look in his eyes. That is when she thanked God for letting the truth about her, Puck, and the baby come out. She knew she was supposed to be with him. _

"Quinn?"

"Huh? Oh, okay, sure," she replied.

"Great, meet me in the choir room at 3:15, tomorrow," his eyes sparkled.

"Oh, and Puckerman?"

He spun back around, "Huh?"

"Don't call me 'baby mama', I am the _mother_ of your child. Use the proper term," she stated before walking away.

* * *

The next morning, Sam Evans came up to her, "Quinn? It's Quinn, right?"

She nodded.

"So, I was wondering, will you duet with me?"

"I thought you were singing with Kurt," she replied.

He shook his head 'no'.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why? Because of Puckerman? You know, just because you had a baby with him last year, doesn't mean you have to stay with him. I mean, you gave your kid up to Berry's biological mother. So, technically, you're not a mother anymore, you didn't keep the kid, you don't have to stay with him."

She spun back around and gave him a withering look, "I am a mother. I will always be a mother. I like Puck. I want to sing with him. And I will say this one more and you better get this through your head, _I'm sorry, but I already have a partner_," she snapped. Then she spun on her heals and started down the hallway towards Mercedes and Kurt.

**Note #2 (on Flashback): So, I don't really remember how far along Quinn was when she admitted that Puck was the father, but it couldn't have been that far, because a few episodes before, you could barely tell that she was pregnant. The first time I think I saw that she was noticeably pregnant, was, "Hairography," (though she looked pretty skinny in the episode after, "Mattress"), but anyway, let's just say that Beth started kicking, more noticeably, when Quinn moved in with Puck. **

**Sorry, that Sam is out of character (about the whole "Puck" and "Beth" comment), since, usually, he's fairly kind. **


	2. Practice! Practice! Practice!

**Chapter 2: **Practice! Practice! Practice!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee_. Sadly.

* * *

"Q, you're late!" Puck joked, using Sue's nickname for her.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Just by five minutes."

"Still, if you were late like that, Sue Sylvester would kick you off the squad."

"Shut up."

Puck laughed at her scrunched up face, the one she got when she was irritated. He remembered it. He got that face a lot when she lived with his family, while she was pregnant. He even got it for what he thought were the most random things.

_It was freezing, he thought. He woke up to realize that he had no blankets. He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him. His pregnant girlfriend, Quinn, had all five of the blankets wrapped around her. _

_ He tried to gently take one, but as soon as he did, he felt a hand smack his. _

_ "Don't take the blanket," she growled, sitting up. She gave him an irritated look. _

_ "Quinn, it's freezing, and it's 1:30, in the morning, I'll be freezing for the next five and a half hours, if you don't give me one."_

_ "There are probably more blankets downstairs," she commented._

_ "Fine," he grumbled, getting up. He tip-toed down the stairs and picked up a blue blanket off the couch. When he got back upstairs, Quinn was sprawled across the bed. He chucked to himself and laid the blanket on the floor and grabbed a pillow. He knew better than to bother her. _

"Puck? Puck!"

He snapped back to reality.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" asked the golden haired girl.

"No, sorry," he replied, honestly.

"I picked the perfect song for us," she told him, again, handing him the sheet music.

"'Wouldn't Change A Thing' originally sung by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas and from the movie _Camp Rock 2_," he read off the sheet, "Seriously? There's no way I'm singing this! It's crap. Doesn't anyone appreciate a good jazz or rock song?"

"Stop complaining. We're doing this song. That is, unless you don't want to sing with me, because I have an offer from Sam to sing with him."

There was no way he was letting _his _woman sing with lady-lips.

"I want to sing with you."

"Good, because I want to sing with you, too," she replied, smirking.

Then she turned to the piano man and said, "Start."

* * *

**Review please! :) Chapter 3 (the last chapter) will be up soon!**


	3. The Winners Take It All

**Chapter 3: **The Winners Take It All

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. If I did, it would be filled with Quick and Finchel fluff! Oh, and Quinn would've kept Beth. :)

**A/N: **This will **not** be the last chapter, after all. I've decided to add one more (Quinn and Puck's date at Breadstix.)

* * *

_Do I love you? My, oh, my! River deep, mountain high…._

Mercedes and Santana were, once again, blowing them away with their amazing vocals.

_There is no chance we're going to win, now,_ Quinn thought.

"Wow! Good job, you two," Mr. Schue, "Okay, Rachel and Finn are up next!"

Quinn took a deep breath. Even if Mercedes and Santana didn't win, Rachel and Finn sure would. They don't just have the voice, they have the chemistry. Something she and Finn hadn't had.

As she watched the performance, she realized something. First, she and Puck have chemistry. But most importantly, second, she really wanted to smack the both of them. This song and the way they were doing it was totally insulting.

"I found that offensive in so many ways," Mercedes commented.

"I really want to punch the both of you," Quinn blurted out. Everyone around her agreed and threw in their remarks.

"Okay, well, let's hope our next duo will do an appropriate number. Quinn and Puck you're up."

She usually wasn't nervous singing in Glee club, solo, duet, or group number. But she was right now. Then she remembered something Puck had told her, long ago.

'_This parenting thing, we can do this.'_

She couldn't believe that it was almost a year ago when that conversation took place.

_I can do this, _she thought looking at Puck, _We can do this. We are going to win. _

When the intro began, Santana threw her a dirty look.

Quinn took a deep breath. Puck did, too.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out,  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care,  
(Like she doesn't even care)  
You,  
me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
(That's what all of my friends say)  
You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
When I'm yes, she's no  
When I hold on, he just lets go  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
We're like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing_

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Puck smiled at Quinn.

The golden haired girl blushed, but smiled back.

"Any other duets?"

Quinn saw Sam look at Kurt and then at her, "If I may, Mr. Schue, I'd like to say something."

"Go ahead."

"This week, well, I wasn't exactly nice to a few people. To be honest, I was flat out rude. I'd like to apologize to Kurt and Quinn. And because of this, I feel like I should withdraw from the competition," he said sincerely.

Rachel stood up, she looked furious, "_What? No! _You can't do that! I—we—just—for you—ugh!"

The dark-haired Broadway bound girlstormed out of the room. Everyone looked at the door and then at Finn.

"Don't even try and understand it," was all he said before he went after Rachel.

"Sam, please continue," Quinn heard Mr. Schue say.

"I'd like to sing a song, though. A song to apologize."

"Go right ahead."

Quinn and Puck sat down as Sam made his way to the front of the room.

_I've never heard him sing before, _Quinn thought.

"I couldn't find a lot of songs that would work for this. It took me quite a while, but then I found one that would work. I want to be friends with you, all. I want to be a part of this Glee Club family."

_When you're weary  
Feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes  
I will dry them all_

_I'm on your side  
When times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you_

_I'll take your part  
When darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

_Sail on Silver Girl,  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way_

_See how they shine  
If you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind_

Quinn took Puck's hand. Then she shot Sam a small smile to let him know that he was forgiven.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schue began, "Yesterday, we had the competition. Now, it's time to take a vote! Take out a piece of paper and write the name of the duo you think deserves to win and place it in the jar up here."

_Quinn & Puck_, Quinn wrote. She looked over at Puck's piece of paper.

"Hey! No looking," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and put her paper in the jar.

Five minutes later, Mr. Schue spoke, "Okay, here's our final results. We have three votes for Mike and Tina, three votes for Santana and Mercedes, seven votes for Quinn and Puck, and _no_ votes for Rachel and Finn. So, Quinn and Puck, you are our winners! Here is your gift certificate to Breadstix."

He handed the certificate to Quinn. She smiled at Puck. They'd never had a first date—well, a proper first date, anyway.

* * *

**Like I said above, one more chapter. The next chapter will be much more interesting ****(This chapter was a little hard to write)**. 

**Oh, and yeah, the songs in this chapter are, "Wouldn't Change A Thing" (Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas)—I chose this song because I thought it fit the Q/P relationship. The other song, "Bride Over Troubled Waters," I picked randomly because I couldn't find a proper apology song for Sam to sing. Oh, and let's just say Sam was a little rude to Kurt when he said 'No' to singing with him (since it's a total Q/P story, I don't have the whole 'No' to Kurt thing).  
**


	4. First Date, Can't Wait

**Chapter 4: **First Date, Can't Wait

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. If I did it would have a ton of Finchel, Quick, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn would've kept Beth. The only thing I own is my story idea and my writing.

* * *

Quinn stood in front of her mirror, turning back and forth examining her figure. Her WMHS cheerleading uniform swished back and forth. She sighed. She couldn't wear this.

She rummaged through her closet. Quinn stumbled upon some dresses marked, _9 Months Dresses_. She put that sign there over the summer so she wouldn't go near them. They reminded her of Beth. She hadn't wanted to be reminded. She was with Puck now, though._ Beth's_ father. If she was going to pursue her relationship with him, she knew she had to get used to thinking about her daughter more often.

_Her _daughter. Gosh, that felt so weird to say that, still. She pulled out a blue floral dress and a navy sweater and ballet flatts out of the _9 Months_/_Beth_ side. There was no reason not to wear those outfits.

On the way back to her mirror, she turned on her radio.

_She's looking in the mirror  
The moment's getting nearer  
She thinks about it as she walks her walk  
Up and down the staircase  
Makeup fresh on her face  
She thinks about it as she talks her talk_

"_Tighten up your pony before you get to class!" _She had screamed at Santana the first day back. She looked at her tightened ponytail hair. It didn't look good. She tugged on the elastic band and her golden curls came tumbling down around her shoulders.

_School dance, first chance, always been a dreamer  
There's one guy, she's shy, sees him through the mirror  
And everybody looks at her,  
She thinks about it_

_The letters_, she thought. Quinn began digging through her dresser drawers. She was so sure that she had put those letters here. Her hand hit paper.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed. She looked at the stack of letters. One was open, the other few were not.

**From: Shelby Corcoran**

**New York City, New York**

**To: Quinn Fabray **

**Lima, Ohio**

_August 30, 2010_

_Dear Quinn, _

_It was never clear if you wanted to hear from me or about her after she was born. I didn't know if you wanted pictures or updates on how Beth is doing. I know Noah does, he asked me if he could check in once in a while and see how she is doing. He could've changed his mind, I don't know, but what he said to me and the look he had as he signed the adoption papers, made me believe that he wanted to know how his daughter was doing. So, even if you do not want these updates, could you please pass them onto Noah? I do not know of his home address and yours was listed on the adoption papers. If he doesn't want them, send me a letter back and the letters will stop coming. _

_As for Beth, she is doing well. Her hair is starting to turn a light brown, almost a mix of yours and Noah's. I've included a picture of her in her adorable Fourth of July outfit. _

_Shelby Corcoran_

Quinn never showed Puck the letters. Over the summer, she wanted to forget everything that happened. She was preparing to go back to the top of the social hierarchy and she hadn't wanted anything (meaning Puck or Beth) to stop her. So she kept the letters from Puck, she never told him. After the first letter came, she never opened the rest. But something was different now; she had the strength to open them. Her status didn't mean as much to her as Beth or Puck did.

She heard a car engine and looked out to see Puck's truck pulling into the driveway.

_She's standing in her bedroom  
He'll be pullin' up soon  
She thinks about it as she sees headlights  
Looking out the window she's got her diary to show  
That she's been waiting for this all her life  
First date, can't wait  
Lookin' in the mirror  
Heart all wrapped up  
Wait until he sees her  
He's lookin' right at her  
She thinks about it_

"Quinnie, honey! Noah's here!" Her mother called. She picked up the letters and slid them into her purse. She ran down the stairs to see Puck talking to her mother.

"Let's go," she murmured, grabbing his arm.

"Bye, honey," her mother said.

"Bye."

_Blue dress angel face, looking in the mirror,  
Shoes, purse, hair tied back and you should see her,  
She's got her magic, floating through the air, _

It was her first date with Puck. Well, her first _official _date with him.

Riding in his truck brought back memories of her pregnancy. They used to get into the truck and he would pull up at some fast-food restaurant so she could get something with bacon in it (since, his mom refused to let her have bacon in the house).

_Peace, Love, One thing leads into another  
Dream big, Aim small  
Man you gotta love her  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
Wonderin' what to wear_

"I hate that—that I never got to answer your question," Puck mumbled catching Quinn off-guard.

They had been smiling, laughing, joking, and eating breadsticks for the last hour. He had been a perfect gentlemen, even opening the door for her both at the car and at the restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You asked me if I wanted to keep—keep _her_ and I never got to answer. Shelby came, said something and that was that. And I wanted to keep her."

"I'm sorry," Quinn murmured. Maybe now would be a good time to bring out the letters.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Do you ever think about her?" Puck suddenly asked.

Tears came to her eyes as she pulled the letters out of her purse and in visible sight of Puck.

"Yes, all the time. I miss her so much. Over the summer, I didn't talk to you, because—because I couldn't face you. You said she looked like me, she did. But when I looked at you, I saw her. I didn't want that pain. I wanted a fresh start, but then I realized that we were meant to be and I stopped running."

"Well, I'm glad you did," he smiled, "Back before the whole baby drama, before our sophomore year, all I wanted was for you to be my girlfriend. When you chose Finn, it broke my heart. That is when the whole Santana thing started."

Quinn brushed some hair out of her face and spoke up, "As long as we're talking about Beth and telling the truth. I have something for you."

She put the letters on the table, "Shelby sent me these. The first one came in August. I opened the first one, not knowing what to expect. The others I kept and left unopened. She asked me to give them to you and at the time, I didn't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you. So, I kept them. But now, I want you to have them. You _deserve_ to have them, read them, and see pictures of your daughter. I'm sorry I kept them from you and I hope you will forgive me."

It took a minute for him to respond. While she had been talking, he had been reading the letters and looking at the pictures.

"I forgive you," He replied and smiled, "She still looks just like you."

She smiled, "She looks a bit like you too, you know."

Puck continued to shuffle through the letters and pictures, "You want to read them?" He held them towards her. She took them and put them back in her purse.

"Later," Quinn said softly.

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes, especially now."_

"I love you, too," She whispered.

He looked up, "What?"

"I never answered. You said you loved me when we were standing in front of the hospital nursery. _I love you."_

_Move out  
Find out where the world can take her  
Bright lights late nights livin' for the greater  
Move to Paris livin' on a prayer  
_

"I love you too."

Quinn bit her lip, smiling. All she has wanted was a new beginning, a fresh start. In a way, this was a beginning, maybe not-so-new, but it was definitely the beginning of something special.

_Peace, Love, One thing leads into another  
Dream big, Aim small  
Man you gotta love her  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
She's got her hopes up  
Got 'em up to there  
Wonderin' what to wear  
Ooo Ooo  
Wonderin' what to wear_

* * *

**And that ends **_**Dueting With You**_**. This chapter was mostly fluffy, but with the no Quick we've been getting this season, Quick fluff is better than no Quick at all. :) The song is an unreleased song called, "What to Wear" by Taylor Swift (and if you've heard the song, yes, I did cut some of it out and switch some parts around to fit the story). **

**Hope you enjoyed this story! I have many others, so check them out! In addition to Quick stories, I have Klaine and Finchel. I'm working on some more Klaine stories and my Finchel writing will probably become more frequent after the prom episode or Nationals. **

**Again, thanks for reading and PLEASE review! :) **


End file.
